Chuck vs the Training
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck reflecting on the six months at training and the problems he had. A discussion with Sarah, his new friend. Chapter 2 a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Let us do something, while we have the chance. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 1—To the Center

Casey was packing up. I went over to him and got his attention. He said, "Tell your sister you're going on a last minute trip to Europe…six weeks."

He looked serious. This was really way out. I replied, "Ok. Where are we really going?"

Casey looked at me and answered, "On-site training facility."

Wow, I was going to get to train with some computer models or. "Training for what?" I asked.

I could tell Casey was about to smack me. He said, "Training for you, Moron. The new Intersect. They're going to train you to use it and turn you into a real superspy."

Double wow, how could that be happening? I mean I was right. Downloading the Intersect was really something that was going to do good for everyone.

The Sarah I knew came up to me. Next I asked, "Sarah, did Casey tell you? They're going to move me to a training facility, and I am going to be a real spy."

Sarah said, "I know. I heard."

Something was wrong. I could tell this was not right, "What's the matter?"

Sarah looked at me like this was the biggest problem that had hit us, "If you do this, if you go, you're going to be a spy for the rest of your life. And every city is going to be a new mission. And a new identity and you're not going to be the same person."

Right that was the whole point. We would be spies together. Just like between Bryce and Sarah. I meant, "Yeah, that's a great thing."

Sarah looked at me with nervous eyes, "Chuck, listen…we could." She stopped.

Boy I did not know what was coming. "We could what?" I asked.

Sarah's face, the one I knew, got serious. She said, "We could run...together, you and me. We go now and never look back."

I was surprised. I would have never thought of that. I answered, "Are you serious?"

She started looking around like she was still hunting for options. She explained, "I have some money. I have to get us some new identities. Create an escape route.

"For now go to the training facility in Prague and meet me at the Nadrazi train station in three weeks time at seven o'clock. And then I can figure the rest out later." Sarah continued to look around.

I could hardly believe this. I asked, "What are you saying?"

She looked at me, now directly. She began, "I am saying I want to be a real person again…with you."

Her eyes became expectant, "This is what you want right. I mean this is it Chuck. Will you run away with me?"

I could not help it. I loved Sarah, my Sarah. I said, "Yeah." I was rewarded with the biggest smile I had ever seen. Everything was right in the world.

Casey was coming up behind me. When I turned, he said, "What Moron, you don't know how to pack? Get going. The plane is in four hours. You get your things and get back here."

I hurried out of Castle and did not even see Sarah again. Casey had left the black van and I hurried back to the apartment. Ellie and Devon were still at the hospital. I mean I did not even get to say good bye to them. After writing a quick note, it was get the clothes, dump them in the suitcase and get out of there. I went so fast, I forgot to get my razor and toothbrush.

Casey met me back at Castle. Sarah was not there. I called and got her answering machine, "Hey, trying to get back with you. We are leaving for the airport. Hope to see you…ah bye." It wasn't much but then she would be at the airport.

Casey was himself during the trip to the airport. I did not even get a reply to, "Nice weather." We got to the airport and Casey made a beeline to the counter. We went through check-in with lightening speed. I still did not see Sarah.

I still don't know why Casey said we had so much time. By the time we got to the gate, we got on board the plane. Of course we sat together. I had a window and Casey the isle. My biggest conversation was with the stewardess asking for another drink. I did what I thought was the only thing reasonable. I went to sleep. Between that and the movies, I made it in one piece. Oh yes, Casey was so pleasant when I had to go to the restroom.

We stopped in Frankfurt and then on to Prague. By the time we got there I was so tired. When we were going through customs, I gave Sarah another call. I still got her voice mail.

I only said, "Got here. See you in a little. Bye." I was trying to decide whether to lose the 'bye' at that point.

So as soon as we made it through customs, General Beckman met us. She was surrounded by at least six others in black rain coats. It looked like she was coming to a funeral.

_Chuck looked at the person next to him. He got a chuckle. He looked at her, _Remember real friends talk with each other about things that matter to them. And this matters. We are friends right?

_A/N Okay, this bothered me so much, I had to start a story from Chuck's POV. I think there should be one from Sarah's, but BR had already started something ('i need you to pencil in the rest'). While that one says complete, I would like to know whether to intertwine Sarah's here or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Let us do something, while we have the chance. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 2—the History

_Chuck nodded his head, _I won't keep on about this. But there are some things you ought to know. The train station was the worst thing that ever happened. I froze, but it was almost like what happened before.

Like I said Beckman met us at the airport. Casey nodded at her and took off. He didn't even say good luck. Later when I asked Beckman, she said he was taking some time off and would head to another mission.

We traveled in a little caravan with a van in front and one behind over to the training facility. I got checked in and shown to my room. If I did not know better, those white walls sure looked like a bunker. There was nothing to do, I mean nothing. I tried to call you and only got the answering machine.

The next morning it started. There were those terrible exercises in the morning, followed by a run and then unarmed combat. Thinking back I still don't know what they were trying to prove. Every one of the instructors either tried to fight me into flashing or taunt me into a flash. I did not have control of the flashes back then. I sent all but one of the instructors to the hospital at one point or another. The other one ran.

After the exercise, classes started. Beckman had some distinguished professors and other people in government as the instructors. They kept beating the drum that I would be the best thing ever. That continued for the first half of the training. I think by the second half they were starting to realize that I had problems controlling the flashes.

For example, the day after the train station, one of the guys on the afternoon exercise team said something despicable about you. I almost killed him. It took the whole six man team to get me off of him and under control.

_Chuck took her hand. _"Until Dad fixes this," _he pointed to his head,_ "Or we figure it out, never ask me to fight you."

By the third week, the evenings were pure misery. No one was eating dinner with me. I could never get you. By then I was starting to get a little paranoid that they had discovered what you were doing and you were in jail or dead.

Then the day I was to come, there was an old guy explaining escape and evasion. He mentioned Mom's name. Sarah, I mean my and Ellie's mother. I flashed. It all came together.

Weeks before Mom left, I heard her and my Dad in an argument.

Mom said, "But Steve, it is going to kill you."

Dad replied, "It is fine, I have it under control."

Mom saw me and said, "Convince your Dad to stop smoking." Then she stormed out of the room. At the time I thought she was talking about his cigar smoking. But with the flash I realized she was talking about the Intersect work.

Right before she left, she told Dad, "Remember Bonn Hauptbahnhof. Three at seven."

It was the same thing Sarah. Dad was to meet her and run away. But as soon as she left, two guys kept coming to the house. They were supposed to be from church to check on Dad. But I now know they were guards.

As you know Dad did not take off until later. He spent most of the time trying to track down Mom. Our guys, the good guys, used to put out false pieces of information so Orion, the Hunter, would come looking for Mom.

Finally, there was a note from Beckman in the Intersect file. It said, "If they ever catch up with each other, we'll have them."

I froze at the station. Every bad thing that ever happened to Ellie and I was waiting for me to say yes. And then destroy your life. I believed them. Everything good that could happen was waiting for me to say 'I can't.'

The next day Beckman said, "I see you got it straightened out."

_Chuck stood up_, Thanks for listening.

_A/N Okay, this ends here. I agreed we did not need to relive the train station scene. But this seemed to be the only other plausible story to the way Chuck acted. _

_Someday we need a story on the adventures of Orion._


End file.
